Hot Chocolate Delight
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: She was twelve when she first heard of Finn Hudson and seventeen when she fell in love with him.


**A/N: So this is my first ever one-shot and I debated for ages whether to post this but decided in the end just to do it. **

**Enjoy :) **

She first heard of Finn Hudson at the tender age of twelve. She had never actually met him herself (she went to the only private school in Lima whilst he attended the public high school) but there was enough rumours circling around by all the other girls.

She was fourteen when she became best friends with Kurt Hummel. He was her first ever best friend, all other children her age found her annoying or couldn't stand her and yes, the pair had started off hating each other before realising just how much they had in common and now, he was one of the most important people in her life.

They were fifteen when Kurt told her he was gay. She had simply laughed, hugged him and told him this was great because they could now go boy hunting together. She had never seen someone look so relieved in her life.

She was sixteen when one night at twelve o'clock there was a knock on the door. She had run downstairs and opened it to find a tearful Kurt on her doorstep. She had hustled him up to her room before seating him down on her bed and demanding answers.

"Well you know how my dad has been dating Carole Hudson?" She nodded, Kurt had mentioned it before. "Well, we all decided to go out to dinner tonight, Finn included, and my dad and Carole went up to the bar and I looked over at Finn and he had some sauce on his upper lip so I leaned over with a napkin to wipe it off but he pushed my hand away and called me some _dreadful _names Rachel. I didn't know where else to go." It was then that he broke down into fresh tears and she had hurried to comfort him, before promising that when she saw Finn Hudson, she wouldn't hesitate to give him a slap.

She was seventeen when she finally met him. She had just clambered out of Kurt's shower and wrapped a towel around her body but let her wet hair hang around her shoulders.

She walked out of the bathroom but literally walked into something very solid and very hard. She went flying backwards and was only spared the trouble of hitting the floor by a hand wrapping around her waist and setting her upright.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Rachel looked up and found herself looking into the infamous Finn Hudson's eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." She replied.

"I don't mean to sound rude but who are you and what are you doing in my bathroom." His eyes trailed up and down her body in the towel.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm Kurt's best friend." She explained and he nodded.

"Ah, Finn Hudson. But that's no fair. I don't get to have girls stay over in my room." He joked.

"Well, I think the circumstances are a little different." She teased and he nodded, grinning.

It was then that she remembered that night in her room with Kurt a year ago and the promise she had made. Before she even realised what she was doing, her hand flew out and snapped Finn's head to the side, quite literally wiping the smile off of his face.

She was shocked at her own actions and before he could say anything, she raced off back to Kurt's room to find him lying on his bed.

"You're never going to _guess _what I just did."

* * *

She met Finn again one week later. It was typically her luck. She had gone seventeen years without meeting him and then she met him, slapped him and was then forced to have dinner with him. That was _not _how it sounded.

She had popped round to Kurt's, only to find out it was Carole's birthday and before she could escape, she was invited to dinner. She wasn't, however, forced to go in the same car as Finn.

When they reached Breadsticks (seriously, was there no other food places in Lima?) Carole and Burt sat next to each other but just as Rachel went to slide in next to Kurt, he put his feet up and gestured to Finn.

She glared at Kurt but he simply winked back at her. She huffed as she sat down. Knowing he was doing this purely for the entertainment.

Dinner was mostly silent and Rachel put all of her efforts into not brushing her arm with Finn's as she cut her food.

Just before they were about to leave, Carole and Burt headed to the bar and Kurt excused himself to go to the restroom. Rachel stiffened as Finn turned to look at her.

"So, mind telling me why you attacked me in my own bathroom, last week?" He asked. So he _did _remember. Rachel thought he might.

"I did not attack you. I simply gave you a small slap." She huffed, sitting up straight.

"There was nothing small about that slap. In fact, my face still aches now."

"I assure you, I did not-" She began frustrated only to see Finn laughing at her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned the opposite way.

"Ah. Come on." Finn chuckled but her only reaction was a curt shake of the head. He was still laughing when they all left the restaurant.

* * *

Rachel bolted upright and looked around, distorted until she remembered that she was staying round Kurt's due to the dinner that evening. She glanced at the clock and moaned, realising it was only one am.

She padded out into the hallway and down the stairs, into the kitchen before getting herself a glass of water and turning to head back upstairs, only to jump out of her skin when she saw a tall silhouette by the doorframe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Finn placed both arms in front of him, palms outward and Rachel placed a hand on her heart, attempting to slow her racing heartbeat.

"How come you're down here?" She asked as Finn grabbed a glass and headed to the sink.

"I heard an elephant traipsing about the house and thought I'd better check it out." He teased and Rachel huffed.

"You're really easy to annoy." He observed before holding out a hand. "Why don't we just start over? Hi, Finn Hudson."

Rachel shook his outstretched hand, biting her lip to stop a smile. "Pleasure to meet you. Rachel Berry." She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes and felt her breath leave her in one go. He really was very handsome. She could see now why all the girls talked about him.

"Well Rachel, why don't I make you one of my famous hot chocolates and we can talk some more?"

They talked until five am.

* * *

It became a tradition almost and definitely something she looked forward to. For the next five weeks, anytime she stayed round Kurt's she'd head to the kitchen at one to find Finn waiting for her with two cups of steaming hot chocolate in front of him.

It was a Tuesday and she crept downstairs, into the kitchen but found Finn pacing round the room. She leaned against the doorframe but he didn't see her, instead continued to pace for the next few minutes until she decided it was time to make her presence known.

"You should stop; you're going to wear the carpet out." He spun around and grinned when he spotted her only for it to literally slide off of his face and the worry to set back in.

"What's wrong?" She asked before sitting down on a kitchen stool.

"Ah, Rach. I'm freaking out." She loved it when he called her Rach. "You know Quinn Fabray right?" She'd heard of her. She was a cheerleader, blonde, thin and beautiful but she was also a right bi-_cow_.

"Well, she came up to me at my locker after school today and she just kissed me, Rach. I mean, she's been flirting with me _a lot _lately but nothing like this. She _kissed _me. "

Rachel felt her heart drop. She'd started to realise over the past week that she may have more than friendly feelings for Finn but if _Quinn Fabray _was after him, her already small chance became pretty much impossible.

"Oh right and what did you do?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"_Nothing._ That's the problem. I'm not even sure I kissed her back! And afterwards, she just looked at me with this expectant look on her face and I just stared at her. She walked away after a couple of minutes after sliding her number into my hand." Finn stressed, tugging at his hair and Rachel could tell this was really bothering her. She just couldn't tell whether it was for a good reason or bad.

"Well, do you like her? As in dating material kind of like?" Rachel asked -she had to know.

Finn looked at her for a moment with a weird look on his face but before she could figure out what it was, it was gone. "I don't know. I mean I'd never thought of it before and especially not lately because I've been thinking about someone - ugh but now, I'm thinking maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Being with Quinn, I mean." He threw himself onto the stool next to her and she reached out a hand and pushed some hair back before rubbing his forehead with her hand.

"Don't strain yourself, Finn." She teased before becoming serious. "If you want to ask her out, go up to her tomorrow and do it. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't say no. And if you want nothing to do with her, then pretend it never happened. It's not that hard."

With that, she stood and made her way back upstairs without looking back.

* * *

"What if she's as bad as everyone says she is?" Kurt stressed, rooting through his wardrobe as Rachel lay on the bed, head hanging over the edge, flicking through a magazine.

"Oh thanks. So you decided to drag me along with you so you didn't have to suffer alone?" Rachel snorted. Quinn was coming over to the Hudson-Hummel household in an hour to meet Finn's family. They had been dating for a couple of weeks ever since Finn had taken Rachel's advice and gone up to her and asked her.

As for _hers _and Finn's relationship, they had barely spoken recently. Things were just awkward with them now and Rachel wondered if Finn had figured out that she liked him.

"No, nothing like that, after all Blaine is coming round as well, but I just thought you'd like to be here." Kurt told her, laying an outfit on the bed.

"Of course," Rachel muttered sarcastically before sitting up properly on the bed.

"_Rachel_. Now you've messed your hair all up because you were lying like a five year old. Sit down on my chair and I'll curl your hair for you."

One head of curls later, Rachel and Kurt headed downstairs to find that Blaine had already arrived and Finn anxiously pulling at his shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked, standing next to him and popping a grape in her mouth.

"I'm nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe I should ring her and cancel?" Finn looked at her with wide eyes and Rachel rolled her own before reaching out and straightening his collar.

"You worry too much, and that's something coming from me, but you need to be careful, you don't want to turn grey soon." She winked. "And I'm sure everything will go smoothly with Quinn and besides it's too late to cancel now."

No sooner had she finished speaking, the doorbell rang and she walked back into the living room, leaving Finn to get the door for his girlfriend. Her stomach lurched at the thought.

Dinner was ok and even though Quinn didn't exactly _say _anything to her, there was something about her that made Rachel feel uncomfortable.

"Right. Who wants to play a game?" Carole laughed, clapping her hands together and Burt, Finn, Kurt, Rachel and Blaine all jumped up.

Quinn stayed seated and threw Finn a dirty look before standing up herself when she realised that everyone else was gathering around the coffee table, waiting for Carole to return.

When she did, she was carrying a box and Rachel strained to read the name of the game.

"I got this for Christmas about a year ago but have never had enough players. Should be interesting." Rachel tucked her feet underneath her as she waited for Carole to set everything up.

"Right we have to spilt into teams." Carole told them all.

"Right, well I'm on Rachel's team." Finn interjected and Rachel looked at him shocked. She's never been chosen first for _anything. _Finn simply shrugged before grinning at her. "You're smart."

She shot him a smile before Kurt and Blaine came to sit beside them. "Right, well we're joining Finn and Rachel's team then." Kurt said, which left Quinn with Burt and Carole – a fact she didn't look too happy about.

Rachel bit her lip to stop the smug smile crossing her face. Finn had chosen her over _Quinn Fabray_, even if it was only for a board game.

The game progressed and there wasn't a lot in the points when it came to the last questions. "Right Burt, answer this question correctly and you've got a good chance of winning." Blaine told him and Burt nodded seriously.

"What game has twenty four spots of four different colours?" Blaine asked and Rachel sat up straighter, clutching on to Finn's arms when she noticed Burt looking unsure. Finn glanced at her before smiling softly and she smiled back at him.

"Pass." Burt answered and Finn and Rachel both brought their attention back to the game.

"Yes." Kurt cheered while Carole shook her head.

"Answer is Twister." Blaine read before chuckling.

"Well, hindsight is everything." Burt joked.

"Even Finn could have gotten that one right and all he reads is cereal boxes." Blaine teased.

"At least I don't fit in one." Finn retorted and Rachel couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, with Kurt soon joining her.

"Sorry baby, but that was a good one." Kurt consoled Blaine who was pretending to be offended. Rachel grinned at Finn and he winked back at her. Both of them missing the glare that Quinn was throwing them.

* * *

Rachel headed down to the kitchen at exactly one am to find Finn seated on the stool with a hot chocolate in his hand.

"Don't I get one?" She teased, hopping up onto the counter so she was directly in front of him.

"This one's yours. I've already drunk mine and was hoping to down yours before you came down." He told her laughing before she grabbed the mug out of his hands.

"No can do." She took a sip before noticing the worried look on his face. "What now, worry warts?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking." He told her.

"About…"She prompted and he ran a hand through his hair before answering with a sigh.

"You." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What about me?"

"It's just…God Rach. I can't get you out of my head and I know that's terrible because of Quinn but when I'm with her, I don't feel the same as when I'm with you." He stood up, turning his back to her but she put a hand on his shoulder and made him turn back around.

"And how do you feel when you're when you're with me?" She whispered.

"I don't know how to explain it Rach," His voice cracked. "but it takes everything in me to not do this."

He brushed a piece of hair back from her face before cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to press his lips against hers.

She froze for a second before starting to kiss him back. This was amazing. So much better than she thought it would be.

His hands moved down her body, coming to rest of her waist and she moved hers up to clutch at his hair. The kiss became faster, more urgent as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up, placing his hands under her thighs to hold her in place.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." He whispered as he placed kisses along her neck and she nodded as she clutched the back of his top.

"Me too." She told him as his hands moved to the bottom of her top, asking for permission to go further. She pushed her body into him, giving him it.

He was circling her bellybutton, sucking on her neck when it occurred to her that this shouldn't be happening no matter how much she wanted to. He had a girlfriend and as much as Rachel didn't like Quinn, they couldn't do this to her.

"Stop. " Rachel murmured and Finn pulled back to look at her questionably.

"Quinn." She explained before jumping off the counter and running back up to Kurt's bed.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Rachel glanced up to find Finn leaning against _her _door frame.

"Yes?" She asked, realising that she was wearing an over-sized sweatshirt and her pink, fluffy slippers.

"I came here to tell you that I broke up with Quinn." He told her and she fought against the gasp that threatened to escape.

"Really? Why would you do that?" She asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Because I want to be with you, not her." She finally looked up, to watch him climbing onto her bed. "And I don't know why it took me so long to realise that but I do. Ever since you slapped me in my bathroom I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I love the way you run your hand through your hair when you're feeling nervous or agitated, I love the way you scrunch up your nose when someone says something you don't agree with and the way you bite your lip when you're trying to fight a smile and I love the fact that you're sitting in front of me with a massive grey sweatshirt on." He finished and Rachel wrapped her arms around herself but he pulled them back.

"And I know we've only known each other for a couple of months but-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I love _you _Rachel Berry."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she searched his eyes for any sign of a joke but found none. He was being honest. He really was in love with _her_.

"I love you too." She whispered. "And it scares me a little bit but there it is."

He grinned at her before cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers.

"You do realise how cliché this is, right?" She laughed, pulling back and he raised an eyebrow. "You're my best friend's brother."

He laughed before leaning in to kiss her again. "And I still want to know why you slapped me in my bathroom."

She was_ twelve_ when she first heard of Finn Hudson and seventeen when she fell in love him.

**A/N: And there we have here. Feeling super nervous here aha so let me know what you thought :)**

**Review, **

**Paige x**


End file.
